Inn for the Night
by TickleMeMellow
Summary: The Warblers, on their way to a benefit concert, get waylaid by their bus going off the road. Luckily there is an Inn nearby! Hilarity and fluff! Takes place pre-Kliss. Should be a fun read!
1. A bus: a ride awry

_Okay, so this is written, for all intents and purposes, to be 100% fluffy drabbly gooey awesomeness of cute. It's written before Kurt and Blaine have kissed. Now, I'm not saying that the contents of this fic are doing it better than it was done on the show (because that was awesome!) but I just love writing stories about people getting together. Now, enough about me! ((oh wait: disclaimer I don't actually .. any of it. None of it is mine. Boo. )) _

...

Why a Valentine's Day concert in Massachusetts seemed like a good idea at the time was beyond anybody in the Warblers at this point. It all seemed like a bad plot out of a movie when their coach bus jolted off the road and into a ditch. It stalled out and made a low grinding noise. The bus driver swore and jumped out of the bus. The chaperone/school administrator shouted at everybody to stay on the bus or else! And followed.

Soft snowflakes fell in sheets, but the night sky was still bright and the stars couldn't help but glow through holes in the clouds. Feet of sparkling white glitter coated the ground, illuminated in yellow only at the front of the bus by the headlights. Not too far away windows in a large house (an inn?) alit, making it look like some sort of bizarre smiling jack-o-lantern. A man and a woman emerged from the house and walked towards the quiet bus. Some not so savory curse words coming from the driver could be heard even through the downy, muffling snow.

Kurt Hummel looked around him with wide eyes. The sleeping boy next to him, whose head had been rolling around for hours only to find its home on Kurt's shoulder, had not yet awoken. It hadn't, after all, been a _very _loud experience. Soft, messy curls were half-gelled and molded to the shape of the head rest. Bushy eyebrows stuck out like prows over beautiful long lashes that rested on olive-skinned cheeks. An improbably sculpted nose was neither too large or too small. Lips so unforgivably and unimaginably kissable- "_Blaine"_ Kurt whispered "_Blaine- I .. We stopped moving"_... Well, to be fair, he hadn't woken up when the bus went off the road either.

Convincing himself it was the right thing to do, Kurt licked his finger and Wet-Willied the inside of Blaine's ear. Blaine jumped bolt upright in his seat. "I'M UP!" he yelled, and everybody snickered. Quickly assessing, through bleary senses, that it was quiet-time right then, he whispered "_What happened?_"

"The bus went off the road, " Wes said, from the seat in front of them, "don't know what that means yet."

"Oh.. well.. thanks for waking me up... I guess?" Blaine glared at Kurt.

"You're welcome!" Kurt said brightly, but quietly and a little panicked. There were other murmurs all around the bus. It was the middle of the night and most boys had been sleeping. Kurt had been thinking about nothing in particular... ('nothing in particular' can be read as 'Blaine').

By this time, the couple from the large house had reached the bus and were talking to the adults. The snow was coming down heavier again, and the only light was from the headlights and the house. Kurt was starting to get scared, and unconsciously he sought comfort from Blaine by leaning into him. Blaine squeezed Kurt's knee affirmatively and started to stand up to see what was going on. The chaperone/school administrator/agitated middle aged balding man came back on the bus.

He cleared his throat a couple times unnecessarily, and then once more for good measure. "It seems that we have broken down. When I give you the okay, you will exit the bus. The nice couple from that inn over there has rooms that they are willing to give to us in return for a benefit concert that we will discuss later. Do not grab your bags from under the bus. Do not pass go. Do not collect $200. We will walk in an orderly fashion over there, get our roomkeys in an orderly fashion, and then fashion ourselves orderly into beds ASAP. We'll see what we can do about your things and the bus in the morning. Okay. Go!"

In a disorganized and tragically unfashionable way, the boys grabbed their things, jumped off the bus, and ran towards the Inn. Who was going to get the Presidential Suite?

...

_Dunn Dunn Dunnnnnn- scary! Not really! :D_

_Okay! Review, Please! I'm terrible about posting more chapters without prompting._


	2. A suite? How sweet!

_Thanks for all of the story alerts and favorite-ing! less-than-3_

_Same stuff applies: fluffy drabbly goodness to come! Ownership of Glee- not so much._

…...

The majority of the Warblers stampeded to the lobby of the Inn, only to wait in a murmuring herd when they realized that they couldn't get keys until the adults arrived. Some of the more patient boys- Kurt and Blaine included- walked. The cold air was refreshing after being cooped up with so many teenaged bodies on a bus.

It wasn't really a dignified walk (though you wouldn't know that from the aloof face that Kurt attempted to hold) as the snow was almost up to their knees. It was a silly glomping sort of walk with chest-high knees and some sliding. Blaine took one look at Kurt's pretentious face and let out a full laugh. Kurt pursed his lips at Blaine, but relented and laughed as well.

The lobby of the hotel modeled a cute country décor that no doubt appealed to those of the higher classes looking for a country getaway. Dark reds, light greens, and yellows were the predominant colors. Heavy textiles protected the cozy lobby from the cold winds outside. A few armchairs were occupied by drowsy Warblers, and some others sat on a small coffee table that swayed precariously under them. The plush brown carpet was wet from all of the feet just coming in from the cold and Kurt wondered detachedly if they had a plan to keep it from molding.

The bus had gone adrift somewhere western new york. I-90 had been closed, but smaller roads were kept open by private plowing companies in towns and hamlets. According to the innkeeper and his wife, the closest hamlet was called Chaffee.

The chaperone/tired balding man/decider shooed off some Warblers and stood on the coffee table and cleared his throat a few more times. "Gentlemen, I am holding a manila folder." He paused to clear his throat and a giggle or two rippled through the small crowd. "In this folder are keys. Each has a room number written on a piece of paper and attached with a little ring. Please remember the room number that you get and take it off the key for safety in case you lose you key WHICH YOU WILL UNDER NO CIRCUMSTANCES DO." Dull silence followed this proclamation... it was time for sleep, clearly.

"Ahem. Like I was saying, I'm going to hand these out randomly and you will take what you are assigned NO I WILL NOT PAIR YOU UP if you want to switch with each other, that is fine as long as you do it SILENTLY and within the next 10 minutes. I- ARE YOU TRYING TO TAKE A KEY OUT OF THIS ENVEL-" _CRASH!_ Chaos ensued as the table broke under the torsion of the key-holder spinning to glare at an over-eager Warbler.

Keys flew out of the envelope into the air almost as though they had silver wings. Each singer scrambled to get one and compared to see who was with who. "..quietly!.." the chaperone weakly mustered as Blaine helped him to his feet. Both Blaine and Kurt had no interest in the scrimmage and waited until the insanity diminished (at least as much as it ever did.)

The toothless old man, whose nametag indicated that his name was Tom, and his wife, Rosmerta, tried to contain their mirth. As the fog of delusional scrambling cleared, four boys were left without keys- Wes, David, Blaine, and Kurt. Wordlessly (knowingly?), Rosmerta handed Wes and David each a key labelled P1-101 and Kurt/Blaine each got a key labelled H1-102. Tom pointed his knarled hand to a hallway that the other boys hadn't gone down. It didn't look any different, a cheerfully lit hallway with red and gold vertically striped wallpaper. Kurt noted to himself that it was 'country-chic' and 'not heinous.'

All four Warblers were impressed when they arrived at the end of the hallway. Wes and David's room was the Presidential Suite- or so the embossed plaque on the door indicated. All four Warblers also had a minor facepalm moment at seeing door of 102: The Honeymoon Suite. The name of that door was painted in white, curling script across the dark wood. A smaller sign on string hung down that could be flipped to read either: "in love" or "really in love: do not disturb!." Kurt turned a magnificent color pink and Blaine's olive skin seemed a little warmer as well.

He grabbed the sign off the door to take into the room with them. Kurt couldn't help but feel a sense of anticipation, like he was holding his breath under water so he could look around for longer. Blaine didn't quite meet his eyes when he opened the door. Both of them felt their jaws drop when they saw what waited inside!

…...

_Don't you want to know! Well.. you'll find out soon if you favorite/story alert/REVIEW!_

_more than less-than-3!_

_Also, a shout out to Celebwath: you get more less-than-threes than anybody else! You are my rock and I shall rock-ology you as such!_


	3. Ladder to Candyland, Chute to where?

"_... Blaine didn't quite meet his eyes when he opened the door. Both of them felt their jaws drop when they saw what waited inside!"_

Decadent was the only way to describe this room. A few other descriptors came close- "divine" and "inspired." It was impossible for even Kurt's exacting eyes to take in every detail. Some obvious ones that jumped out at him were: beautiful pine floors running throughout the room, a hot tub on a small platform, a separate bedroom through beautiful french doors, and a small kitchenette that looked like it was straight out of a ski lodge with its wrought iron knobs.

Kurt bounded across the floor and twirled in the center of the room. He deposited his messenger bag (and the offending door sign) on the plush couch nearby and sank into it. He crossed his legs gracefully and locked his fingers around his knee, looking expectantly at Blaine. For his part, Blaine merely walked into the room, taking it all in. His parents were pretty well off, but this was a lot for even him. The details in the room were immaculate- high class finishes translated directly into country living.

He broke into a smile when he saw Kurt's pale face turned up at him, almost daring him to join him on the entirely too comfortable couch. The thought was tempting. "Blaine? What are you thinking about?" Blaine held his hand out to Kurt and pulled him back up. For just a second their faces were close enough, and electricity snapped between them.

"We haven't even seen the other rooms yet!" Blaine hurriedly said, stepping backwards and almost tripping on a coffee table that seemed to be a slab of an ancient tree. A large four poster bed complete with red and navy draperies met them through the french doors. Off of that was a small room with a toilet. The sink and shower were separated by a half-wall from the bedroom. The shower was a magnificent creation: two shower-heads, one on the wall and a rain-head above, and a walk-in configuration lacking doors left nothing to the imagination. This suite was indeed the perfect oasis for honeymooners.

"Okay" Kurt said "I'll sleep on the couch and you can take the bed?"

"Don't be ridiculous." Blaine said, trying very hard to maintain his suave demeanor, hoping Kurt couldn't hear (or see) his heart pounding in his chest. "We are two mature teenagers, and this is a large bed. We have no reason not to share."

Kurt stared at Blaine. It was true that they were just friends.. but sleeping? Together? In a honeymoon bed? That sounded fantastic! He tried to keep a hold on his emotions, though. They were just friends. Right? "Okay."

"Great!"

…

Neither of them moved. Kurt laughed nervously and sat down on the bed. Blaine did the same. Kurt laid down. Blaine did the same. They laid there for about a minute before Kurt felt the need to point out some obvious flaws in this plan. "Blaine.. the lights are still on, I'm still wearing my Dalton uniform, and I can hear your heart beating really really quickly." _Dammit_, Blaine thought.

Kurt headed out to grab his bag and turned off the lights in the main room. Blaine got out of bed and started unbuttoning his blazer. Up until this point, Kurt hadn't really seen Blaine out of his uniform, and couldn't help staring. The blazer was placed on a nearby chair with love. The tie followed suit. Blaine began to unbutton his white shirt when he looked up and met Kurt's gaze. He told himself that friends can undress in front of each other with no qualms (right?) and continued. He didn't break eye contact, though.

The shirt came off to reveal a strong clavicle and a trail of hair leading from his well-toned pecs down his abdomen and directly into what Kurt could only assume was a ladder to Candyland. He sat on the bed and removed his shoes and socks, revealing pale feet and three toenails painted vibrant robin's egg blue. Kurt let out a laugh. Blaine made a face. "Little sister," he explained. Slowly, his hand went to his waist and Kurt's breath hitched. Blaine took off his belt and laid it next to the bed with his shoes. There he stood, in all of his glory, looking for anything like he wanted.. approval?

"You're... beautiful" Kurt whispered with a blush, and Blaine responded with flushed cheeks likewise.

"Your turn." The color that had so recently found its way to Kurt's cheeks drained immediately. Blaine arched an eyebrow expectantly, and looked at his arm for a pretend watch. He had convinced himself (somehow) that friends should check friends out for ticks and that was why he was watching Kurt. Not for any other reason, no never.

"Would you... turn around?" Kurt requested shyly. Blaine understood (but what about the ticks?) and looked away. Kurt stripped efficiently down to his boxer-briefs and grabbed the sweatpants that he kept in his bag. They weren't really sweatpants as much as leggings that he brought in case he got cold to put under his actual pants. They didn't leave a lot to imagination. Kurt sighed. "Okay."

Blaine opened his eyes to face Kurt and blanched almost imperceptably. He tried to play it off cool, but Kurt knew that Blaine was getting an eyeful and didn't mind one whit. Kurt laid under the covers on his side of the bed while Blaine turned off the lights and then laid down on his own, still in his dress pants.

They didn't say anything. Kurt was too terrified to move, and Blaine kept squirming. After a few minutes of muffled swishes of fabric and very quiet curse words, Blaine spoke. "Kurt, I need to ask you a question. These pants.. are really annoying me. They're getting rolled up into the bed and my .. well, I'm getting pinched is all. Would you... would you feel very uncomfortable if I took them off?"

A few moments of silence and darkness followed this question. "Do you.. I mean.. are we talking commando here, or...?"

"OH! No! Nonononono! I.. the.." _gulp_ "boxers."

More silence.

"It's fine. I'm sure plenty of the other guys are sleeping in theirs. As long as there isn't any.. thong song happening over there." Blaine snorted and got out of the bed to strip.


	4. Oliver Wood would

_Thanks to everybody who has reviewed- I really appreciate the encouragement! I hope you keep enjoying the story :)_

Kurt forced himself to continue looking at the wall while Blaine removed his pants. The bed sank down when Blaine got into it, and the sheets moved when Blaine pulled them up over his nearly naked body. Kurt almost fainted.

Really, though, fainting would have been the easy way out. As it was, the boys were on the far reaches of their respective sides of the bed attempting to fall asleep. Kurt didn't know was he was expecting: Blaine is the ultimate gentleman. He would never just... jump Kurt with his well toned body and pin him down and... snores drifted over from Blaine's side of the bed and Kurt growled. Of _course_ Blaine would be one of those people who could just fall asleep. Of _course_ he would be totally comfy in the friend zone. Of _course _he zzzzzzzzzzzzz

. . .

The next day came entirely too early for the Warblers. Sun shone white in through the window, a harsh morning wake up rather than the golden light that they might be expecting. Through the opulence, past the jacuzzi and take a right at the Ming vase, the morning found the two singers cuddled up to each other in the center of the Honeymoon bed. Blaine slept on his back, with his left arm thrown out and hanging off the bed. His left foot stuck out from beneath the blankets, showing off three blue toenails. Only the tiniest hint of his Gryffindor boxers could be seen over the blankets.

Blaine's right arm was obscured by the boy who was sleeping on top of it. While Blaine's sleeping position was open and free, Kurt's was more withdrawn. He was curled up next to Blaine; his right arm draped over Blaine's belly, his right leg over Blaine's left. Blaine's hand reappeared at the small of Kurt's back which was exposed where the blankets had been pulled away a little.

Blaine awoke first. He didn't open his eyes immediately, dallying in the space between dream and reality. He had dreamt about nothing in particular, but it had been a nice nothing-in-particular and he wanted to enjoy the warmth radiating from the dream. His forehead wrinkled when he realized that actually that particular warmth was in the real world, and seemed to be concentrated on his right side. He opened his eyes and the tiniest squeak of surprise escaped when he viewed the predicament that he was in.

Kurt's well-toned milky white self was just so damned _close_. He could smell Kurt and inhaled deeply; soap and honey. He inwardly groaned when he realized that having the boy close so early in the morning was making what happened all too easily in the mornings happen.. with a vengeance. Blaine squirmed a little bit, trying to get what he called 'his own little Oliver Wood' into a more comfortable and less incriminating position.

It was in this squirming that he realized that Kurt was having the same problem... and wasn't sleeping anymore. Kurt leaped comically into the air and landed with a loud thud on the floor next to the bed. Blaine roared with laughter and crawled over to see if Kurt was alright. BAD MOVE. What he did see was Kurt's pasty white butt cheeks staring right back at him! Apparently Kurt's clothes had been dislodged between sleep and the confusion this morning. Blaine scrambled backwards and closed his eyes. This is NOT what's supposed to happen between friends!

He heard Kurt run into the small toilet room and a loud knock on the door. He pulled his pants (_damn you Oliver!) _and his blazer on quickly and walked out to open it. He stuck his face through the door, unwilling to show anybody the 'honeymoon suite.' It was Wes and David.

Wes talked first. "Hi Blaine. Have you looked outside yet? No? Well, there is a LOT of snow out there and we're supposed to get more. Damn lake effect. Anyway, we can't leave now and we can't leave soon. In about an hour there's going to be some food around.. just cold stuff. We're advising people to stay in their rooms and sleep some more. We'll reconvene probably around lunch to talk about what's going on and rehearse."

Blaine nodded in understanding. "And the performance?"

"We're not definitely going to miss it yet.. but we'll have to wait and see." Blaine nodded again.

"So," David piped up for the first time, his eyes glinting with mischief, "how many _beds_ are in a Honeymoon Suite?" Blaine shut the door in his face.

His thoughts went back to Kurt, and he hoped that Kurt hadn't noticed that Blaine had seen his patootie.

At that moment, Kurt was in the toilet room thinking about how to fix his 'situation.' _I hate the mornings_, he thought, _I wish I could spell this away for a day. Gaga this is so embarrassing! Maybe he didn't notice when he rubbed up against me._ Kurt opened the door a little and saw that Blaine wasn't in the room. He had heard the knock on the door too and figured that Blaine was dealing with it. He opened the door fully and walked out to get his uniform back on. He looked over and saw Blaine walking towards him, chest bare under his blazer- so effing HOT.

Blaine saw Kurt and stopped in his tracks. _Did Kurt's... just.. move? Shit I can see EVERYTHING when he's wearing those.. what is .. ohmygod he's getting turned on looking at me. Shit shit shit what do I do?_ He decided to ignore it. "Hey Kurt!" breaking the silence allowed Kurt to bolt for his clothes and put his pants on really quickly, impressively not falling over in the process. Blaine's inner monologue, to Kurt, was just a flicker in his brown eyes.

While he was bent over putting his pants, on he discreetly looked at Blaine and saw that he wasn't the only one with this problem. What an awkward situation. "We're snowed in right now. The bus can't get fixed and we can't go anywhere."

"So... what are we going to do?" the lighter voice asked.


	5. The slip up

_If you read this, I'd love it if you reviewed or pm-ed with any suggestions you might like to see. I'm writing as I go, so... yeah. :) Thanks for reading! I'm just writing what I'd like to read. _

_. . ._

Blaine and Kurt looked at each other for a second, and they knew what they had to do. Hot tub!

For some reason, it seemed a lot less awkward stripping to get into the hot tub. Blaine turned some dials and soon it was bubbling away. They slipped into the hot water and grinned at each other. "It feels like all of your worries are just fading away" Kurt said delightedly.

"Mmhmm" Blaine agreed and closed his eyes. At the moment he enjoyed being with Kurt without awkwardness. They chatted about past Vogue issues, fashion, politics, and a variety of other topics. Without even realizing it, almost an hour had passed. "Aren't you not supposed to stay in a hot tub this long?"

Kurt shrugged. He got a really mischievous look on his face. He grabbed Blaine's hand and dragged him out of the water. In a move reminiscent of his first visit to Dalton, they two ran out the door of the room (they unlocked the door on the way out) and out the door nearby into the snow. Kurt's peals of laughter invigorated Blaine and his smile grew to be so big that it hurt. Kurt let go of Blaine's hand and took a flying leap through the air to start rolling down a big hill- in his underwear! Blaine collapsed in laughter and followed suit down the hill.

Blaine must not have been a very good aimer (or he was) and ran into Kurt at the bottom of the hill. Their hot, steaming (literally) bodies felt ridiculous in the cold snow! Kurt's skin was a brilliant pink; Blaine's was a darker hue. Kurt looked so sweet and so rebellious in that moment- Blaine grabbed Kurt and kissed him soundly on the lips. Kurt was surprised for a moment and then kissed him back. They broke apart, breathing heavily.

Kurt lunged and they kissed again. Blaine broke away and laughed "Kurt, I am so glad that we're friends." Kurt was so confused by this. Was he.. in the friend zone? What the hell? Is this how Blaine says 'hey! We're friends!' … apparently it is. What a strange, confident, (attractive) man. Very hot bodies are only buffered from the cold for so long. Inevitably (seconds later) they had to run up the hill and back to the room. They locked the door behind them this time.

Kurt ran into the bedroom and Blaine stayed out in the main room. He dunked in the hot tub and warmed up. The hot water boiled against his skin and he had time to think about what had just happened. Do friends kiss? It's true that he hadn't ever kissed a friend before. Well, really, he supposed that it was possible to kiss a friend. He didn't feel friendly about Kurt, though. If he were being honest with himself he would have to admit that he felt more than just friendship for the porcelain-skinned boy.

What had he said after they kissed? He couldn't remember. He'd been so energized and full of adrenaline in that moment, he didn't even remember. _Ugh, I'm such an asshole! I don't even remember what I said after our first kiss. What the hell, Blaine, what the hell._

Thinking some vague thoughts about how he would prostrate himself before Kurt and confess some sort of undying love or something, Blaine rushed through the french doors. Kurt was taking a shower. A nude shower. _Duh, Blaine, that's how most people shower_. But really, this was the honeymoon shower. Blaine could see everything. At that moment, Kurt was washing shampoo out of his hair. He got some in his eyes and made a little squeal. He tried to grab his towel and slipped on a bar of soap. Bad movie plot indeed!

Falling flat on his ass, hard, and hitting his head on the wall Kurt cried out again. Blaine rushed to his side. "Kurt! Are you okay?"

"Ow. Ow ow ow ow."

Blaine- in his wet boxers- knelt over the naked Kurt. "What hurts?"

"Everything." Kurt still hadn't opened his eyes. Blaine turned off the water and got a towel. He tenderly wiped the suds out of Kurt's eyes. He picked the skinnier boy up and carried him to the bed, pointedly _not_ looking at Kurt's private parts.

Kurt blinked hard and looked up at Blaine with bleary eyes, and closed them just as quickly. "I was distracted... I don't usually fall in the shower."

"I'm sure."

Kurt groaned. He'd been in the shower thinking about how he felt about the kiss. The friend kiss? Do gays kiss their friends? Once again he had been cursing the lack of a gay community in Lima, Ohio. Then Blaine had gone all macho on him... but for now mostly his head and his ass hurt really badly. He heard the door close and wondered petulantly why Blaine would leave him alone.

Blaine ran down the hallway to get help. Then he remembered that he'd left Kurt naked on top of the bed. He ran back. "Should I... should I get you some clothes?"

In the meantime, Kurt had covered himself with a pillow. "Duh.." Blaine grabbed Kurt's leggings and handed them over gingerly. Somehow Kurt glared without opening his eyes. "I can't _see_ those, Blaine."

"Oh, right." Blaine rested them on Kurt's chest. Then he ran to get help.

. . .

_omg reviews plz! Kthx!_


	6. Fun to see a fantasy

_Thanks for reading! I encourage you to give me reviews and suggestions. I feel like I should put another disclaimer in here.. so I will. I don't own anything rights related to Glee or Harry Potter. I am borrowing these characters and references in my story with absolutely gratitude._

_Happy reading!_

. . .

"Blaine, I don't want to miss rehearsal."

"Well, we're not going to have rehearsal anyways. It's snowing too hard for us to make it to Massachusetts on time, and I'd rather stay here and make sure that you're alright. They won't rehearse without me." Blaine said, stubbornly.

"Of course I'm alright! Look- see!" Kurt wiggled around on the couch. Blaine had carried him (despite numerous LOUD protests) there to get checked out by the chaperone. The man had declared that Kurt may have a minor concussion, but otherwise would just be bruised. Kurt seemed vaguely unconcerned, but Blaine had been wringing his hands the entire time.

"Really, Blaine, I am _fine_. "

Blaine sighed and grabbed the remote. He turned on the tv to channel surf. "_Welcome to Honeymooners TV- where all of your romantic wishes come true. On channel 2 you'll find 'SEX101- take a lesson from teacher :where all of your questions are answered by certified Doctors and Sexologists.' On Channel 4 you will find an NC-17 heterosexual romantic drama of your choice. Channel 6- NC-17 heterosexual romantic comedy of your choice. Channel 8- NC-17 homosexual romantic comedy of your choice. Channel 10- NC-17 homosexual romantic drama of your choice. Channel 69- don't you want to know. Experience the variety of options that can be found on your television on: Honeymooners TV!"_

Kurt's mouth fell open. "You've _got_ to be kidding me." The other boy considered for a moment and turned the tv to channel 2. "Blaine! What are you doing?" Kurt screeched.

"Look. We've talked about your hangups with sex, and you've talked to your dad about it, but we've never really talked about sex. In the past, we've always been honest with each other. I'm worried that you're going to get yourself in trouble one day if you don't know this stuff."

Kurt looked moodily at Blaine. "Is this really the time for this?"

Blaine closed his eyes and sighed. "Look, Kurt. You need to know. I know you need to know, and you know you need to know. There is no 'right' and 'wrong' time."

Kurt stared at the floor wordlessly. Blaine continued watching the show, hoping that Kurt was listening. The topic of the 'lesson' was partner communication and fantasies. The show suggested that couples talk to each other about their fantasies openly and freely. "I've always had a fantasy about you." Kurt murmured shyly.

"Oh?" Blaine muted the television.

"Yeah. When I was a kid I read the Harry Potter books and imagined that I was in them. I imagined that I lived at Hogwarts and that all of my problems would be gone. I imagined that I would be in Gryffindor and I would hang around with Harry and Hermione and nobody would judge me for being gay. I've had that fantasy for a while. And.. when I met you, I sort of added you in."

Kurt could feel Blaine's grin. "You were Harry Potter, and I was Ron, Rachel was Hermione and she was our hag. It was really great. There was a lot of love there."

"Kurt..."

"I'm sorry, Blaine, I know it's stupid! I'm sorry. I just.."

"Kurt-" Blaine took his hand "I think that it's sweet. I think that you're sweet. I have something to show you." He left the room and returned with his hair a mess of sopping wet curls and round glasses with tape on the bridge. "See, I've had a fantasy like that too. People have always told me I look like him, and when I was a kid I pretended I was." Blaine sat down next to Kurt again.

"I know that Harry was really good at Defense Against the Dark Arts, but I think that I would be good at Ancient Runes. I've always enjoyed the symbolism behind each and how they interact.. like when we were learning about the Norse gods in Brit Lit."

Kurt looked up at Blaine, and admitted that he did look a fair amount like Harry Potter. "Herbology. Obviously fashion and choir aren't part of the Hogwarts curriculum, and I've always really liked plants." He was lost in thought for a moment, and added "My Mom really liked plants, too."

Blaine put his arm around Kurt and changed the channel to 8.

. . .

_What would you like to see next? Do you dislike or like where this is going? Leave a review/comment! Thanks! :)_


	7. Falling inn love

Kurt fell asleep with his head in Blaine's lap while they were watching the movie, snoring just the tiniest bit. Blaine smiled to himself and responded to his phone's buzzing. The text he got confirmed that they had to be at rehearsal in 10 minutes. He looked down at the sleeping boy in his lap. _I can't wake him up_, Blaine thought, _he looks like an angel. _He picked up the lanky boy once more and carried him over to the bed. Kurt didn't stir much; only to grasp a bit of blanket in his hand when he was laid down. Blaine covered him tenderly and left to go to rehearsal.

. . .

The other boys did ask him where Kurt was, and he shared that Kurt had gotten hurt. He didn't tell them much about what had gone on, only saying that they've watched some tv. Other guys nodded- they'd been bored. What he'd thought was a rehearsal turned out to be a surprise performance of their hits for the other guests at the Inn who had been stranded. The audience enjoyed the show and their donations went to support the local Pioneer High School music department. Kurt would probably be really angry that he'd missed a performance. Blaine just didn't have the heart to wake him up.

He would have to soon, though. The snow had let up (finally) and plow trucks and another bus were on their way to collect the wayward Warblers. He rejected a few more offers of numbers, three from some sisters and one from a very forward young man, and headed back to the room. Then only had about 2 more hours before they were going to get another bus here.

Kurt hadn't moved much during the concert. Blaine took some time to study the china-white features of his friend's face. Almost thoughtlessly he started to hum, and then to sing "_I was running late for work,  
>So I didn't change my shirt. The evening's drinks left a lingering taste in my mouth. And when I left you were fast asleep, tangled in the sheets, and on the bus I could have sworn it was all a dream- it didn't happen to me.<em>" Kurt's eyes fluttered open to meet Blaine's.

"_And then I felt the scrapes from the slippery subway grate. Oh how you laughed at my complete lack of grace. But I could not recall a more perfect fall, 'cause when I looked up into your eyes it didn't hurt at all!_"

Kurt added his voice to the song. "_And I thought, be still my heart- This could be a brand new start, with you. And it will be clear, If I wake up and you're still here with me in the morning._"

Blaine leaned down and very gently kissed the counter-tenor on the lips. Kurt kissed back, but his eyes were clouded in confusion when they pulled apart. "Kurt, there's something I need to tell you. I think... I don't think I've been very clear about my feelings for you. Partly because they weren't even clear to me. I... I care deeply about you, Kurt. More than anybody I've ever met. I can't imagine dating (Kurt thrilled at the term) anybody other than you, not ever. I would be so honored if you would consider me your boyfriend."

Kurt considered for a moment, and answered with a laugh. "Well, Blaine, why don't I do you one better? Why don't I consider you my lover." Blaine's smile spoke ages and he bent down to kiss Kurt again. Kurt grabbed his tie and pulled the older boy down onto the bed and set about learning exactly what "lover" entailed. 

. . .

_Hey everybody! Thanks for reading. I hope you like the ending. Look for more fiction coming soon. Hopefully every story will get successively better! Keep an eye out... But don't shoot it out! ((I can't put my arms down!)) _

_But really. Immense gratitude to the people I just moved in with. They were forced to hear about this story almost perpetually since I started writing it. Yay you guys!_


End file.
